wars_of_nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hands
All of civilised Aya, most of Centria and many in north L'Underlans believe in the hands. The holy head of this religion is known as 'The Valcaster' who is in a constant state of travelling around to each Caston. The Caston of Marka in Handshome is thought to be the most holy of all Castons. The Lord Creator The lord creator is the main god, rarely prayed to because it is the hands that take of the world. People who pray to the lord creator, pray to give thanks, they pray to the hands usually for want of something. The lord creator created the realm of men, then put the hands to take of the realm. The Hands The lord creators hands: *Mercia (M) - The hand of justice and forgiveness *Augon (M) - The hand of death and judgement (king in the realm of shadows) *Aeria (M) - The hand of war, nobility, chivalry and heraldry. *Cosmia (M) - The hand of nature fate and luck. *Doot (M/F) - The hand of weather and the elements. *Luna (F) - The hand of nighttime dreams and hope. *Aveena (F) - The hand of life, love, beauty, innocence and purity. *Ibroony (F) - The hand of the sun and light. *Teer (F) - The hand of the oceans and waters. The hands are thought to dwell in the clouds watching over the realm of men. The lord creator is thought to dwell in 'the blackness beyond'. Caston The holy building is known as a Casto, named after Mt. Caston. The Caston is a very tall building, with many steps ascending in a spiral. There are many rooms on the assent and prayers can be performed at any point, with the greatest chance of the hands giving notice to your prayer from the top of the Caston. The higher your social status the higher you are allowed to climb. Because of this, more people pray from lower down, the building is shaped somewhat like a pyramid but with a much steeper incline and rounded walls. Inside the caston, women cannot speak, they also cannot show any skin except for their neck and face. They must wear their hair up and something to cover the tops of their heads. This is because they could destract mens full attention from being on the hands. There are many carvings and paintings of the hands and the ancient mythology surrounding them. There are many temples around the realm of men specifically dedicated to different hands, this is also a place where someone may speak to the hands. People of this religion can pray anywhere and there are no set prayers. A holy book does exist called The Will. Mt. Caston A mountain bigger than any other climbing high above the clouds and into the realm of the gods. It is the place frome where the hands climbed down and the place where they went to communicate with the lord creator. Because names of places change with time, nobody knows for certain where Mt. Caston is. There are two river islands in northern Centria on the sunkern shore. It is thought that there were three river islands and one floated out to sea and got swallowed by the waves. It is considered that the origin of mankind and Mt. caston were on this island and it was sunk to break the bridge between the realm of men and the realm of gods. However some dont think this true and believe Mt. Caston still exists in the realm of men, there are many mountains in the realm that it is impossible to climb to the top. But in The Will there is a passage that states: 'Although not all mountains can be climbed, given the freedom of the realm, men can build anything if they set upon it with enough heart and enough conviction, someday, the boundary of height will become dust and they cannot be trusted with what lies beyond' Which is why it is widely believed that the mountain was sunk. The Great Roosh Everytime one of the hands gave birth they did it under a certain tree, in water. The place now known as the tree of life, also known as the great roosh . Mythology *The hands mated and populated the earth, after a large population was accomplished, the hands realised that mankind was selfish and cruel and would ultimately destroy the hands and the world. Not willing to destroy their offspring, the hands ascended back into the clouds from Mt. Caston to watch over mankind from there. *A guardian was left behind when the hands transcended, it is not known its form, it sometimes said that the white dragon was the guardian. *A fabled white dragon came to the realm of men and imprisoned the other dragons in The Embers so that man may survive and flourish. This dragon was thrice the size of any other, often considered as the guardian left behind by the hands and that it is now hidden away somewhere in the realm to reappear if the dragons leave The Embers. The recent discovery of Un Xohn, a vast frozen continent, has brought into question whether this is the place where the white dragon resides. Truth - Oscann Rono conjured up the white dragon to scare the other dragons into the Embers thousands of years ago, before which, men lived in caves and underground etc. in constant fear. There were no civilised societies. This was a long period of time where human numbers remained constant (a very low figure) this time is known as the dragon age.